


Firsts Attempt

by Otai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Drawing, M/M, blade runner inspired, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otai/pseuds/Otai
Summary: Gift i did for Laura (lauravian). I hope you like it. I took part in this Secret Santa because as much as i love the series i never tried to draw them before, so i decided to challenge myself and  with Secret Santa there's no turning back.  At first i struggled a bit so i did traditional sketches (2 colored and one pencil) of all of your 3 ideas. Hope you like them even if they;'re not a complete artworks. Then i decided to go for digital with my own outcome of your last idea (Blade Runner AU) - i am still beginner when it comes to digital art but i knew the effect would be better in digital for this topic. I used photo reference to catch colors for the background. After seeing these 4 works i was happy with the outcome, even if it's not perfect. I hope you will enjoy it too. From Otai.





	Firsts Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauravian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauravian/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
